Transport, handling, and the grouping together of palletized loads or packages may require outer packaging to protect the package or the load and to ensure cohesion thereof. Outer packaging is conventionally performed using a film that is stretchable or heat shrinkable.
The high price of outer packaging film commonly constitutes a significant percentage of the cost price of outer packaging. Also, it has been observed that with conventional type outer packaging any dislocation of the outer packaging always take place at the same locations, for example where it is folded under a pallet to secure the outer packaging.